


Wish Fulfillment

by for_steggy



Category: Agent Carter (Marvel Short Film), Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Endgame, Steggy Week 2019, Time Travel, steggyweek2k19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 12:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_steggy/pseuds/for_steggy
Summary: Set after Endgame. Steve takes Peggy back in time to get some wish fulfillment by playing matchmaker to their younger selves. A complete fluff bomb.





	Wish Fulfillment

**Author's Note:**

> What? What’s that I hear? Did someone say they wanted a problematic story? Well, who am I to deny you, non-existent person! 
> 
> Finished quickly for day 3 of Steggy week 2019. The theme is "Firsts and Lasts."

“Steve, darling, you still have the, um, particles, and the suits, and the wrist watches, or whatever you call those things, don't you?”

“Yes,” Steve says slowly, “I had an extra of each with me just in case. What were you thinkin’ Peg?”

“Oh,” she looks at him, very demure, “nothing in particular.”

He sets down the paper he was reading on the kitchen table, crosses his arms and looks at her with a smile.

“Well…no, no. It’s silly.”

“Come on, tell me.”

She starts, “Well, there were so many times, when I thought you were gone that I wished we hadn't waited so long to be together.”

“You do know that it won't change anything now—the future becomes the past?” he says, amused.

“I know, I know,” she waves it away, although she doesn't actually know because its all very confusing. “Just a trip down memory lane, I suppose.”

Peggy goes back to her coffee, and Steve smiles and looks back down at his paper, the wheels turning in his head.

*

The next day, he goes back to the 1970’s and brings back enough Pym particles to feel secure enough to go through with this thing. He promised himself he wouldn't ever time travel again if he could help it. His life is with Peggy now, and he will stay wherever she is, no plan B. But, he figures that as long as she doesn't travel forward in time, somehow giving her knowledge from the future, no harm done. And this _was_ her idea, after all.

*

When Steve asks her the next morning if she’d still like to do it, Peggy looks up from her file and huffs, “Very funny, Captain. Now let me get back to work.”

“We could spend the whole day there and be back in five seconds.”

She studies him closely, and seeing that he isn't pulling her leg, nods. “Give me the day.”

*

That night they sit down and try to decide on which date, which brings up some some conflicting memories and perspectives. They end up having a good natured argument over when they each first fell in love, when she saw the news reel with her picture in his compass, and so forth.

For what it’s worth, Peggy has a valid argument because, as she points out, her memory is only a few years old and Steve’s is a good deal longer. When he responds that he has super memory, she says he didn't even come back to her on the right date. He flounders a little and says he did that on purpose, something about not wanting to disrupt her life completely.

“You disrupted my life the day you walked into camp Lehigh,” she says back, grabbing his face for a peck.

*

Eventually they come to the decision that they’ll go on the day after the pub celebration, right before the Lorraine incident. Peggy says it’s because they know that date without fail, but Steve knows she’s still a little sore over that whole situation, although she’ll never admit it. Even so, Peggy is apparently willingly to prevent it from happening again.

Steve still marvels at how after a year of marriage his wife would rather spend their time watching their younger selves than going on an actual vacation, maybe back to a pre-war Italy or something along those lines, but she says it’ll be fun. Like good old spy work.

He figures that since they really only have enough Pym particles to do this once without eating into the precious stash too much, her choice is right. And he is pretty curious himself, although he’s sure that watching his younger self trail after Peggy will be a cringe worthy sight. Not that anything’s changed.

When he asks her what she's putting into her boot, she just smiles and turns back to her task. She also insists they wear their old uniforms as disguise in case someone sees them. When Steve starts to explains the nano-suit tech, she’s lost, but he satisfies her with saying it'll turn into whatever she wants to wear.

Of course, they both look a little different now, but no one at a glance would be able to tell. It’s all Peggy can hope that Steve wont give them away somehow, because they both know that no matter how much preparation he has, Steve’s always been a terrible actor.

*

The actual experience is a bit disorienting for Peggy, that on top of the shock of actually being back at headquarters at 7am in London 1944.

She gasps as they land and Steve pulls her behind a truck out of sight. “Steve, we’re—I—you—“

“I know.”

“I mean, I believed you before, I did darling, but this is… _weird,”_ she says, using some of his American slang.

“Tell me about it,” he says back, somehow changing their suits to their old uniforms, which Peggy still doesn't understand.

In preparation for the journey, they both returned to their former looks, Peggy cropping her length and then disposing of Steve’s futuristic hairstyle. She may or may not have taken joy in that. She also managedbefore they left to find her lipstick from the time and, all in all, they look fairly up to scuff.

“Alright then,” Peggy says, the familiar all-business attitude settling over her. Steve nods and motions for her to lead the way.

They sneak around the side of the building where the strategy meetings are held, and Peggy leaves him crouching behind a bush while she goes to put the plan into motion.

Steve hears someone say his name, but thinks it was meant for the other him. As the sound draws closer, he turns to see Phillips walking briskly towards him. “Rogers! How many times do I have scream your name, boy. Didn't spend all that money to give you super soldier hearing for nothin’.”

Steve just looks up at him from his crouched position like a deer in headlights.

Phillips rolls his eyes, “Aren’t you supposed to be with Stark in an hour? Well, seeing as you’re here, might as well make yourself useful.” He waits, and finally at the end of his rope, barks, “Get yourself outta that dirt, soldier—pronto!”

*

Peggy figures that Steve is with the Howling Commandos in their unit’s cabin preparing for the day, and she’s already spotted herself entering the weapons facility with Howard. If memory serves correct, she will be in there testing shields for another half hour or so.

Yes, she knew the shield worked before firing, and no, she’ll never tell _him_ that.

Carrying out her plan, Peggy takes out the envelope from her boot, and with a smirk heads to Steve’s bunk.

*

Steve gets wrapped into a quick strategy meeting, every second looking over his shoulder, just waiting for young him to come in and all hell to break loose. For all his bravado with Peggy about time travel, he really knows just about as much as her. He’s sweating just thinking about the repercussions if this goes badly.

Thankfully, after about fifteen minutes he gets out just fine, with Phillips only looking at him before he’s dismissed, saying, “Sheesh Rogers, if this war is takin’ a toll on _you_ I wonder what I must look like. Get some sleep, son.” Steve just nods with a knowing smile and heads out.

He thinks to himself smugly that he’ll be able to tell Peggy that his memory worked just fine when they needed to know exact locations and numbers. Seventy years or not, he’s still got it. Of course, then came the realization that thinking that at all does, indeed, make him into an ‘old wanker,’ as his wife so lovingly puts it.

*

Peggy finds her way easily to the Howlies living quarters. Peaking through a window, she sees them readying for the day, some putting their shoes on or shaving, and she smiles fondly at her team. Then her eye catches Steve. 

Nothing should really be a shock by now, but seeing him so young and untested makes her chest tighten for the man she knows now. Steve’s not really _so_ changed, but her husband has been through more than he’ll ever admit.

Steeling herself, Peggy knocks at the door, but before opening it realizes she’s still wearing her wedding ring. She quickly takes it off, putting it in her pocket for safe keeping and enters.

The team looks mildly surprised to see her, and she remembers then that they haven't been on a mission together yet, but she nods at them and says to Steve smoothly, “Captain, your presence is requested by Mr. Stark sooner than expected. Fifteen minutes, if you please.” He nods, and before she leaves, makes sure he sees her casually drop the note on his bed.

*

When Steve makes his way back to where Peggy left him hiding, a hand reaches out and pulls him behind a stack of supply crates. “Where’ve you been?” she questions.

“Phillips pulled me into a meeting.”

Peggy groans at his misfortune, but there’s a twinkle in her eye.

“Come on then, we have to go soon if we want to catch the show.”

“What show?”

She doesn't respond, just grabs his arm and leads him away instead.

*

They arrive and hide just in time to see the younger Steve and Peggy kissing behind the empty barracks. Steve’s mouth drops open and he looks over at Peggy who’s watching them, smiling slyly. “What did you—How?”

Without shifting her gaze she whispers, “I left a note telling...you...how I felt. I said to meet me here, knowing that this is where I would go for some peace and quiet before having to go back in with Stark. Then I said it was up to you to make the first move.” Two spots of color appear on her cheek, but she doesn't bat an eye. He smiles with eyebrows raised, impressed.

It's just a simple sweet kiss that lasts a few moments, but Steve didn't expect so much out of his young self, although he does note he’s still predictably clumsy and eager. Younger Peggy is glowing and breathless when they break away. She wipes at his mouth with her handkerchief as she grins up at him. Steve can't help but feel a bit self satisfied in all. Then they watch as the pair walk off together in search of Stark.

“And that,” Peggy breathes, “is how it should have gone.”

There’s a long pause before she breaks the silence, a surprising amount of emotion in her voice when she turns to him and says, “I know it doesn't change anything, but it was good to…” She gives him a watery smile.

Steve nods and smiles back. He thinks of the support group he once held, and knows that this is some form of closure for her. Like Tony’s simulation.

He’s tugged out of his thoughts when Peggy gives him mischievous look and leans in. “But, you should know that I prefer them a bit older.”

“Oh really,” he says, picking up her tone.

“Yes.” Then she cups his face and her voice suddenly turns earnest. “I suppose it was just wish fulfillment from those years when you were gone. Know that I don't want anything different in our lives, Steve. You’ve made me so, so happy darling,” and then impulsively, she leans in and kisses him.

“Ahem.”

They stop dead in their tracks, and look up to see Col. Phillips staring uncomfortably down at them.

“I—“ Steve begins, but has no idea what to say.

Phillips shakes his head. “All I ask is that you two get a room. Can’t have you putting on a show for the recruits,” he says gruffly, then turns marching away to hide a smile.

Peggy looks over to see Steve completely red. She’s never seen him so flabbergasted, and for some reason the ridiculousness of the situation, the ridiculousness of Steve being _embarrassed_ about it makes her laughter bubble up uncontrollably. He gives her his best frown, but it doesn't work.“Im, Im s-so s-sorry darling,” she manages in between another fit of laughter.

*

When they arrive back home they're both in an grateful mood, the trip being a reminder of how much they’ve gone through to be here together,and what a miracle it is that they have each other at all.

They lounge through their Sunday and have dinner as usual, Peggy having a secret smile through all of it that Steve doesn't quite understand until they're sitting huddled on the couch. She fishes in her pocket and hands him something. “You dropped this,” she says, smiling softly up at him.

Peggy watches his eyes water as he reads, and before she knows it Steve’s dropped the paper and has her in a suffocating embrace.

“Steve darli—darling, I—Steve—alright, just let me breathe—sweetheart--”

He does let her breath. Eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a bit of a jumbled mess, but I hope it can be taken for what it is — totally ridiculous fluffy entertainment.  
> I was entertained while writing it, anyway.


End file.
